A New Life, A New Love, A New Family
by kristenoo
Summary: Saya Wallace just wants to blend into the background. She would rather capture other peoples moments of happiness than make some of her own. When a tragedy brings this shy photographer to Ouran Academy, she is saved by a silent hero and pushed into the crazy adventures of the Host Club. OC X Mori
1. Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Meeting

My first Fan Fiction ever, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes that slip by. My computer kept deleting the file, so it has been re-written 3 times. I hope you enjoy. ^_^

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just my OC and my plot.

Saya's POV

Can I just stay in bed? Can I still be me just a little while longer? My alarm clock screams out in disagreement. "Fine," I mumble out loud as I get out of bed. The floor feels icy cold as I make my way to the bathroom. I quickly take off my pajama's and step into the shower. I rinse and shampoo my hair. The shampoo smells like oranges, it wakes me up. The water feels amazing as it washes over me. . Nice and warm. It helps soothe my nerves. The past few months have been very difficult.

As I dry my hair with a towel I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My skin is too pale, to me it looks sickly. My hair is a wavy brown mess that reaches just below my chest. My bangs are too long and are constantly falling in my face, Being only half Japanese, my body is curvy and my chest is bigger than your average Japanese woman, I hate my body., it causes unwanted attention. It makes it harder to just blend into the background. The only thing I like about my appearance is my eyes. I have my mother's almond shaped green eyes, they are beautiful. If only I could look at them without crying.

I go to my closet to look for something decent to wear. I have to pick up my uniform today, but I should try to wear something nice. I wouldn't want to be a disappointment and I'm not in the mood to be mocked by a bunch of spoiled rich kids. I pull out a nice button down white blouse, a black skater style skirt, black leggings, and a pair of simple black flats, I get dressed quickly and head downstairs.

I actually love my fancy loft apartment. My bedroom overlooks the living room, study, and dining area. It's very modern and a great space. More than enough room for just me. I grab my bag from the sofa. Inside are some school supplies, my sketchbook, and my camera. "Good bye," I say when I reach the door. No answer, I will never get used to living alone. With a sigh, I close the door behind me.

After about a fifteen minute walk I can see the school. I start to feel the panic again, it's getting a little harder to breath. What if I trip and fall in front of my class? It is very possible, to say I'm not graceful would be an understatement. Ugh I can already hear the laughter. I clench my skirt nervously. I start to notice the students around me heading to the school, Oh no that awful yellow monstrosity of a dress can't be the school uniform, can it? I can't wear that. It's not me. I will look ridiculous. Could this day get any worse?

My feet come to a stop. There it is front of me, Ouran Academy. It looks more like a palace than a school. I will never fit in here, but I'm in no position to turn it down. Out of habit I pull my camera from my bag. I bring the camera to my face and adjust the focus, Something still isn't right though. I take a few steps forward. A scream breaks my focus, I turn and see a car heading right at me. They are not slowing down. Move, I need to move. But, I can't. I'm frozen with fear, I close my eyes, waiting for impact.

Takashi's POV

"Takashi, what kind of sweets do you think we will have at the club today? I hope we have strawberry cake." My cousin Mitsukuni asks, bouncing around the car. How many sweets had he already had today? I need to remember to have him brush his teeth. I nod my head in agreement. Our car comes to a stop, we must be at the school.

Mitsukuni exits the car first. As I step out of the car, "Hey look, there's Kyo-Chan," Mitsukuni yells jumping up and down. Kyouya nods in our direction. "Good morning, Honey senpi, Mori senpi. How are you today?" " We are great Kyo-Chan! We were just wondering what kind of sweets the club will have today, right Takashi. "Yeah," I answer. I notice a slight shift in Kyouya's expression. I don't know how much the club spends on sweets for Mitsukuni, but it must be a substantial amount.

Our conversation is interrupted by a loud scream. I turn quickly and my eyes focus on a girl. She is standing in the middle of the street, a car racing towards her. I don't hesitate. I run towards her at full speed. I jump and grab her in my arms. We fall to the ground, the car just missing us.

I am on top of her, still holding her in my arms. I can feel the rapid beating of her heart. She slowly opens her eyes. I feel my face get hot as her eyes lock onto mine. Her eyes are the most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen. Without thinking, I brush her hair away from her face, I want to see it better. I notice she is blushing, although it would be hard to miss on her fair porcelain skin.

"T-thank you," she whispers. I get up and help her to her feet. Still a bit shaken, she loses her balance and falls against my chest. Her hair smells like oranges, a nice smell. She is small, but not as small as Haruhi. She is slim, but there is a noticeable curve to her body. She pulls away quickly, her cheeks still very red.

"Takashi! Are you guys okay?" Mitsukuni runs to my side. "That car didn't even stop to see if you guys were okay." "We are fine," I answer. The girl's eyes are still focused on me. Then they shift to the road. My eyes follow hers. Her camera is smashed to bits. I look back to her. Those green eyes are filling with tears. I have to fight the urge to wipe them away.

She slowly walks to the broken camera, picks it up, and cradles it in her arms. "Can you get another camera," Mistsukuni asks. There is a sadness in his tone. He sees what I see. This camera was of great importance to her. She shakes her head no. "My m-mother gave it to me. I can't afford another one." She stands wiping a few tears from her eyes. "Thank you for saving me." She gives me a small smile, turns quickly, and heads towards the school.

"Ah, that must be the new student, Saya Wallace. She moved to the area from Kyoto about a year ago. My source says that her mother died about a month ago. It would appear she is a commoner, but her education is being paid for by the Akiyama Corporation. A company that deals with various electronics. The connection is still a mystery. She also is an accomplished photographer. Her online portfolio is a vast following. Hmm, interesting," As Kyouya finishes, he closes his notebook.

I was so distracted I didn't realize that Kyouya had followed Mitsukuni over. How does he know so much about this girl, Saya? Although I shouldn't be surprised. This is Kyouya after all. "That camera was a gift from her dead mother? No wonder she looked so sad," Mitsukuni says, hugging USA-Chain to him. I notice a glint in Kyouya's glasses. What could he be planning?


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome To The Host Club!

Thanks everyone for taking a interest in my story. And thank you to those who reviewed. Sorry for the grammatical errors. I have a bad habit of posting these late at night, so I don't catch everything even though I use a checker. It kept auto correcting Usa-Chan. :( Oh and Saya is pronounced sigh-ah. Sa-chan is sigh-chan. Just wanted to make sure I clarified just in case. I have a trip to Vegas coming up in about a week in a half so I am going to work really hard to get another chapter done before I leave. On with the story.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Just my OC and my plot.

* * *

Saya's POV

I practically run into the school. I couldn't get away fast enough. I don't want any of these rich kids to see me cry. A sigh escapes my mouth. So much for blending in. My shoes click on the marble floor as I try to locate the registration office.

An idiot, I am such an idiot. What was I thinking? Why did I have to take a picture? Why couldn't I have just gotten out of the street like a normal person would have? Because of my stupidity the gift my mom had worked so hard to buy me is broken. Not that it matters, I haven't really done anything with photography since my mom's death. My camera's broken, I'm broken. It makes sense.

Not only did I break my camera, I also made a fool of myself in front of that handsome boy. No, boy isn't the right word. He seemed so mature, so strong. Those gray eyes. They were so intense. I can still see them as if they are forever etched into my mind. Just thinking of those eyes and how close he was to me sends a shiver down my spine.

I can see the registration office. I stop right outside of the door. Deep breaths and try to relax. My hand trembles as I open the door. Behind the desk sits a small woman with short light brown hair and glasses. She is shuffling through papers.

"Hello, I am Saya Wallace. I need to pick up my schedule and uniform."

"Hello Miss Wallace. I have your schedule right here. Give me one second and I'll go get your uniform."

"I'm sorry, but is there a chance I could use a boys uniform." The woman gives me a questioning look.

"I wouldn't be comfortable in the dress."

She gives me a nod, but I can still see the confusion on her face. She quickly returns with a uniform in hand. She hands me the uniform and schedule.

"There is a bathroom down the hall. You can change in there. I hope you enjoy your time here." She gives me a small smile before going back to her paperwork.

"Thank you, " I mumble, but she doesn't give me a second look.

I find the bathroom quickly. I need to hurry or I will be late. Inside the stall, I change my white button down shirt for the uniform one, the blazer, and tie. I leave my black skirt and leggings on. I check myself in the mirror, and quickly try to smooth my hair with my hands. This is as good as its going to get. I see my eyes. They are full of fear. I grab my bag and head for the door.

Takashi's POV

I take my seat in class, my mind still racing from the events from this morning. I can't get Saya's sad green eye's out of my head. It is unlike me to get worked up like this, especially over a girl. My thoughts are interrupted by our sensei.

"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Saya Wallace. Let's make her feel welcome."

I look up and there she is. She is staring at the floor clenching her skirt nervously. "Wow," Mitsukuni whispers to me. "Sa-chan is really pretty. I feel my cheeks get hot as I nod. Mitsukuni's eyes widen. There is no doubt he took notice. I turn my attention back to Saya.

"Does anyone have any questions for her?" A few hands go up.

"Where are you from?"

"I moved here from Kyoto a little over a year ago. I have attended public school until now."

"What do you do for fun?"

" I like to read. I also love drawing and photography." When she says photography there is a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What do your parents do?"

"My mother worked a few jobs as a waitress."

"Worked?"

"She died about a month ago," Saya responded uncomfortably.

"What about your father?" Well, I... Uh, I have never met him." She looks at the ground. I notice how her eyes are shifting. She is not telling the truth. Why would she lie about not knowing her father.

"So with no proper upbringing, how did a commoner like yourself get into this school?"

Words like venom. I turn to the source of the question. Her snake eyes were glistening, proud of her backhanded insult. Trust Ay Anokoji to say such an awful thing. Saya looks shocked at first, but her face quickly scrunches up in anger as she stares down Anokoji.

"My upbringing has severed me well. I see that yours, however, did not stop you from becoming a judgmental, boorish person."

Somewhere in the class room somebody gasps. Everyone is stunned, including me. Until now I had thought of Saya as a meek and quiet person. Now I see a fire in her eyes. I smile slightly. She is full of surprises.

"You piece of common trash, I'll," Anokoji is cut off by our sensei.

"That is enough. Miss Wallace, please take the empty seat in front of Morinozuka."

Her eyes turn from Anokoji to me and once again lock onto mine. Her cheeks turn red instantly as she walks towards me. As Saya sits I catch a whiff of her orange scented hair again. I try to pay attention to the lesson, but all I can hear are the whispers.

"Wow, the new girl is pretty."

"She okay looking."

"Wallace is not a Japanese name."

"Why is she not wearing the proper girls' uniform?"

"Anokoji has a point. How did she get into Ouran?"

I see Saya shift in her seat awkwardly. She can obviously hear the whispers too, but does she see the stares she is getting from the boys? For some reason I don't want them looking at her. It makes me feel uneasy.

Saya's POV

I am the first student to leave the cafeteria. In my hurry to get to school this morning, I forgot my lunch. Something I didn't realize until I walked into the cafeteria. So I spent lunch sitting at a table by myself, trying not to let the rich kids hear my stomach growl. It certainly didn't help that their food smelled heavenly. When I couldn't take it anymore, I simply got up and left

As I enter the classroom, I notice something strange. On the floor is a folded up note with my name on it. Someone must have slipped it in under the door. My hand shaking slightly I bend down, pick up the note. It reads: Come to Music Room 3 after school. This must be some kind of joke. Maybe an elaborate trap? I have already made an enemy. I picture walking into music room 3 and a piano falling on top of me. I hear movement behind me. I quickly put the note in my bag and wait for the sensei to assign me a seat.

The bell for my last class of the day rings. Time to make a decision. As I start to gather my things, a small blonde haired boy skips towards me. I recognize him from this morning, he and Morinozuka also have sat near me in every class.

"See you later, Sa-chan!" He gives me a quick hug before skipping to the door.

"Come on Takashi."

Morinozuka follows, giving me a slight glance before leaving the room. Those two are so weird. The blonde is so small, too small to be in high school. I wonder what his story is. I can't deny that he is adorable. The other one, I have felt his eyes on me all day. So strange, I haven't heard him say a word, while the other talks non stop. "Takashi," I whisper to myself.

Okay, where is this music room 3? I look down one of the long hallways. This school is too big, how is anyone supposed to find anything? It was a miracle that I found all my classes. I pick up speed. Maybe I'll get so lost I spend the rest of my life wandering the halls. I'll die here and become a ghost. On the bright side, I'll get to spend eternity haunting these stupid rich...

"Ow," I cry out as I stumble back.

I smacked right into something hard. In front of me is a short girl with brown hair and big brown eyes. The force had knocked her to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been paying attention," I say as I reach to offer her my hand. As she stands, I noticed she is wearing a boys uniform.

"It's okay. I really shouldn't have been running. I'm just always running late," she says with a smile.

She has such a cute smile, it kinda makes me want to give her a hug.

"Oh, I am Haruhi Fujioka."

" I am Saya Wallace. Sorry again, I'm a little lost. Do you know where music room 3 is?" Haruhi sighs

. *Sweat drop*

"I'm on my way there now. I'll show you the way."

I follow a few steps behind her.

"So Haruhi, why are you wearing the boys' uniform? Is it because those yellow dresses are so ugly they make you want to vomit too."

She stops walking and gives me a nervous smile.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, you're a girl, right?"

"Is it obvious?" My face must give off a look of confusion.

"It's a long story, but I'm sure you will hear about it soon enough. We are here."

We stop in front of a large white door. I take a deep breath as she opens the door. A wave of rose petals hit me in the face. What the hell?

"Welcome!"

I can't believe what I am seeing. Six of the most attractive guys I have ever seen are in front of me and they are... striking a pose? As I scan each face and I realize that I know two of them, Takashi Morinozuka, and the small blonde boy from my classes. Before I can say anything the blonde in the middle takes my hands and pulls me into the middle of the room.

"Hello my beautiful princess, it's nice to see a new face around here. Surely you heard of our club members' good looks, our charm and had to see for yourself. I don't blame you my dear, we are rather dazzling."

I pull my hand away and take a few steps back. I can feel that my face is on fire. I trip over my own feet and stumble backwards. Two sets of hands catch me.

"Watch your..."

"Step now." A second voice finishes the first one's sentence.

Arms wrap around me. I look from my left to my right. Twins? Both have auburn hair, the same eyes, the same mischievous tone. Physically exactly the same.

"She is pretty like a doll."

"Maybe we can play dress up with her."

Is this really happening? I'm so shocked I can't even speak. I feel their hands move to my hips and their grip tighten.

"Hey, you shady twins, you can't treat a delicate princess that way. She must be treated like a flower. The blonde reaches out and pulls me away from the twins.

"Now my dear which type of gentlemen, would you like? We have the Cool type, the Little Devil type, the Wild type, the Natural type, or myself the Princely type?" As he speaks he point to each boy. I meet Takashi's eyes and quickly look away. I look down as I stumble to speak.

"W-well I didn't come here for that, and besides isn't Haruhi a girl? I don't..."

"She knows," the twins hiss at me. Suddenly I am pushed into a chair and a spot light is shining down on me.

"Tell us, how do you know Haruhi is a girl?"

"Why are you here?"

"Are you a spy?" I try to ignore that they are so close to my face. My heart is racing.

"I...I could just tell she was a girl. I am here because... because."

"Because I invited her," the boy with black hair and glasses interrupts, the cool type. He certainly fits that role well.

"I apologize, Miss Wallace, I am Kyouya Ootori and this is the Ouran Host Club."

"Wh-what the hell is that?" The words come out in a mumble. I was starting to get annoyed. I have had my fill of rich kids today.

The blonde that called me princess starts spinning in circles and talking. "The wealthy are blessed with idle hours and six handsome, especially idle students have formed the host club to entertain females also burdened by a surfeit of leisure time." He is spinning so fast he trips and falls to the floor.

"This is our president Tamaki Souh. He is number one around here, our king." He points to the twins that had been "interrogating" me. "That's Hikuro and Karou Hitachiin. They perform their brotherly love act for our guest."

Brotherly love act? I really don't want to know what he means by that. What kind of mess have I stumbled into.

"And you should know Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka. They are in your class after all. They go by Honey and Mori for short."

I can feel my face heating up again. It's so embarrassing. I should have introduced myself to Mori and Honey earlier. They must think I am so rude.

"Gentlemen, this is Saya Wallace. She just transferred to Ouran, Although she is a mere commoner she is an accomplished photographer." As Kyouya continues a screen drops from the ceiling, and its showing my photography portfolio? How the hell did he get that? How does he know so much about me? As he clicks though the pictures, the other members have looks of awe on their faces.

"Sa-chan, did you really take these amazing photos? She is so talented, right Takashi?

"Yeah," he replies, staring at a self portrait I took about a year ago. I wish he would pick another picture to look at, that one was taken at a very dark time in my life.

"I am flattered that you like my work, but what am I doing here?"

"We want to offer you a job."

"I can't take a job, I broke my camera this morning," I say rather flatly.

"I am well aware. So we offer you this."

Kyouya gestures towards a table I hadn't notice before. My heart skips a beat. On the table is a Nikon D4.

"The rest of the equipment, lenses, lighting, will be delivered to your house." I am almost speechless.

"I can't accept this gift."

"It is not a gift. You are going to work off your debt by taking pictures of our members and guest until we see fit. You get your equipment and our club makes a profit." Kyouya pushes his glasses up so that the glisten in the light. I feel like I am making a deal with the devil, but I don't have a choice.

"Okay, I accept your terms." Kyouya gives me a smile. "Well then Miss Wallace, welcome to the host club."

What the hell did I just get myself into?


End file.
